This invention relates to devices for measuring the quality and performance of optical glass and lenses. More specifically, this invention relates to devices for determining the extent of damage experienced by optical glass and plastic materials which have been exposed to out-of-band high-energy laser radiation. Occasionally, the performance of certain optical devices has been degraded because of exposure to out-of-band high-energy laser radiation. This degradation can be measured in terms of image contrast and resolution. In order to determine whether the optical element need be replaced, one must have a technique of determining both contrast and resolution degradation. Several methods have been developed for determining the performance degradation experienced by laser-damaged optics. One method is a subjective process where an observer looks through a damaged optic and attempts to identify the smallest discernable bar pattern on a contrast bar chart comprised of different size bar patterns. In a second method, a laser beam is projected through the optic and its attenuation is measured with a photo diode. This attenuation is then compared to that of an undamaged optic of the same material. In yet a third method, a narrow vertical-slit light source is projected on the surface of the optic. A photo detector is then indexed across the horizontal axis of the optic, measuring the transmitted light intensity versus position. The result of this measurement is a figure of merit called the line spread function (LSF). With the first method, the results suffer from the problem of inaccuracy due to the subjective nature of the testing. In the case of the second and third methods, elaborate equipment is required to perform the test in addition to a significant amount of time in order to obtain reasonably accurate results.